Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock signal generator for a semiconductor integrated circuit using a clock signal as an operation timing signal, and particularly to a programmable clock frequency divider capable of frequency-dividing a source clock signal into a clock signal of a desired frequency by a program.